


The Goal

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: Weiss Kreuz
Genre: Community: wk_100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-12
Updated: 2009-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-04 09:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the 'don't know much about history' challenge at WK_100, where bad history was a requirement. Any accurate facts about Ponce de Leon in this drabble are entirely coincidence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Goal

"Ponce de Leon died here," Crawford said, shading his eyes. "They suspect he was eaten, but that's probably just one of those ridiculous rumors."

"Eaten," Nagi said dubiously. "Didn't he die of sepsis?"

"Poison," Farfarello corrected. "Just think: all that work to never find the fountain."

_"That_ rumor started after his death." Crawford considered for a moment, then pressed a section of the stone wall. The panel creaked reluctantly back, and Schwarz continued forward. "To distract the others from his real goal."

Nagi raised an eyebrow. "Which was?"

"Better than youth, boy," Schuldig said. "And we're going to find it."


End file.
